need you now
by mumble hassnut
Summary: Meredith and her mom been in a car cash and her mom past away. Now that her mom is dead, Can her and Thatcher mend bridges that Ellis broke? Make sure you recheck every chapter because I go back and edit them.
1. prolong

prolong

Author note : I thank Sweettater8, going by me. This flashback when Meredith was 8.

"It's a girl! Alexandra Caroline Grey. She's beautiful," Thatcher announced to the family, friends and colleagues who had amassed in the waiting room of the hospital. He turned around and walked back into his wife's hospital room to await the arrival of their baby girl. He felt a little pang guilt that Meredith wasn't there to see her half-sister. She had moved to Boston with Ellis after the divorce. Thatcher missed her but he was happy that he would get a chance to right all the wrongs he had made with Meredith by doing the right thing by Lexie.

"Meredith will see her little sister one of these days, Thatcher. I know that's what has you so worried. She's still young. You have to wait for her to come around. She probably doesn't even know what happened. I am sure that someday soon your girls will be very close. They'll take care of each other. You just wait," Susan said to her husband as he walked to her bedside staring at the beautiful baby in her arms. He had been honest with her about Ellis and Meredith. She knew he missed Meredith terribly but she had faith that Meredith would be back in his life someday.

same day

Meredith took teeny tiny bites of her grilled cheese sandwich mommy had placed before her. She knew they were in a hurry – they always were – but she could never seem to eat fast and efficient enough.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?" Mommy didn't turn around from where she was standing at the fridge, putting away the sliced cheese and the orange juice – she'd forgot to buy the smooth one again, but Meredith resisted to point that out and pretended to like the fruit bits even if she had to swallow hard to get them down. "Hurry up, Meredith, or we will never get out of here."

"Mommy, are you going to pick me up from school today?"

That day daddy hadn't come for her and she had been sitting alone with Ms. Underwood, coloring red circles in what felt like an eternity was still way too easy to recall. At first it had been kind of fun being the only child there. She could press the piano keys without anybody yelling at her, or crawl into the large wooden house and pretend she was in a cave hiding from wild bears. Ms. Underwood had given her grown up tasks, like cleaning the tables and putting the glasses from the afternoon snack in the dishwater machine and she had felt proud to be helping. But as the minutes ticked by, Ms. Underwood had started to pace and her calm smiles had changed to strained, and after the third pointless phone call, exasperated and it wasn't fun anymore.

Even though she knew mommy had come at last, and that she hated it when she asked, she couldn't help it. She had to be sure, because if you weren't, then one day people could just disappear.

"Yes, Meredith," mommy said with a sigh. "I'm picking you up today, but we have to go. Bring that sandwich if you want, we need to get you dressed."

"I want braids," Meredith tried. "Like Jenna." The girl sitting next to her in school had worn her long, dark hair that way yesterday and Meredith had been watching them in awe.

"Jenna's afro-american," mommy said, ushering her from her seat. "braids like that won't go with your hairtype. Let's move, shall we?"

Meredith obediently stood up, leaving her half-eaten breakfast and went out to the hall. They were living in an apartment with three rooms now. Her house in Seattle had been much bigger, but mommy said they should get a house as soon as they had settled down a little. Meredith didn't know when that was. The hall was pretty narrow, but mommy insisted on having each thing on its place, so it was clean and easy to find stuff. She bent down to make sure her red boots were safely on her feet and then reached for her jacket. It was the one daddy had bought for her last spring, and she hadn't grown out of it. She hoped she never would. It was pale pink with flowery lining and even though she knew he had thought it would be impractical when she got dirty, he hadn't been able to resist her when she had tugged at his sleeve and promised him how much she liked it.

Mommy whirlwinded out in the hall, her feet already in her pumps and her shoulder bag in her hand. She threw on her coat, then bent down to zip Meredith's jacket.

"You have to learn to do this yourself," she sighed, but with no real irritation in her voice. "You're a big girl now, Meredith."

She impatiently ushered Meredith out so she could lock the door and had already started the car when Meredith climbed into it, putting her backpack at the seat beside her.

"Mommy, when can I sit in the front without a car seat?"

"When you're big enough," mommy answered absently.

"But you said a was a big girl," Meredith pointed out. "Car seats are for babies."

Mommy didn't answer that, busy swearing at a red light as she was. Meredith looked out of the window. The Boston mornings were so much more stressed than she ever remembered from Seattle. Of course, it used to be daddy who took her to day care and he usually let her sleep in. Mommy was almost always gone when Meredith had breakfast. She and daddy used to walk, too, since mommy took the car to the hospital. Sometimes they stopped by the park and daddy let her climb the monkey bars while he held her securely, or pushed her on the swings. He almost never said they were in a hurry.

"Okay, Meredith, no more daydreaming." Mommy's voice broke her thoughts. "Don't forget your backpack. I packed your lunch box. Have a good day."

"Bye, mommy," Meredith said in a small voice, knowing there was no point in prolonging the fact that she had to go inside the school all alone. She trudged over the school yard, trying not to walk into someone. They had managed to arrive at the same time as the school bus and what seemed like a billion of kids were running towards the entrance at once.

She quickly put on her slippers and hooked her jacket on the strawberry that represented her place in the cloakroom. Getting the zipper down was no big deal and she wished mommy could see that.

When all the kids in her class had settled down in their desks, waiting for Ms. James to start the morning assembly, it was as noisy as always. Beside her, Jenna squirmed in her seat to talk to her best friend Lynn in the row behind them. Meredith had no one to turn around to like that even if she had been in the class for almost a semester and a half. She gazed longingly at Jenna's braids. She wanted to reach out and touch them, but didn't dare. Mommy didn't like to be touched, and maybe Jenna would get mad at her if she tried.

Balancing her tongue tip on her lips, she instead concentrated hard on copying the letters from the blackboard as Ms. James had asked them to. She had been able to write her name for a long time now and she knew she got all the letters right because Ms. James had told her so. One of the boys in her class, Joey, used to write his name backwards. Ms. James said it was because he had lived in Egypt before he moved back to Boston, and that's how they write Arabic. Meredith thought it was silly to write backwards, but she hadn't said that.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Ms. James asked her and Matthew to help distribute papers and crayons to the class. Meredith eagerly took the box with the crayon sets and handed them out to her classmates. She knew what was coming. Ms. James would get the book they were in the middle of, and they got to paint while she read aloud to them from it. She was happy they got to listen to stories in school because mommy never told her any. She'd thought that was because she was too big, but since they did it in class, she wasn't sure anymore.

Grabbing the last crayon box and sitting down at her seat again, she carefully put her blank paper aside and started with lining up the crayons in even rows, sorted after color. Except for the red ones. She never used those anymore. As Ms. James started reading from the chapter where they had ended last time, she took the brown crayon and drew a large circle. Listening absentmindedly to the words, she filled her circle with small figures. Without realizing it, she'd soon drawn a little girl with a man and a woman next to her. She'd used the yellow crayon to color the girl's plaits and the dark blue one for the woman's clothes.

"In the evenings, after he had finished his supper of watery cabbage soup," Ms. James read, "Charlie always went into the room of his four grandparents to listen to their stories, and then afterwards to say good night."

Meredith froze just as she was about to paint stripes on the man's shirt. That was what she used to do too when they still lived with daddy. Not that they used to eat watery cabbage soup – it didn't sound like it tasted very good – but he was the one who used to put her to bed at night and he always, always read her a story. Most nights, she begged him for more and more until he had to put on his serious voice and say that she had to sleep but one night, when she had been snotty and tired all day but when it seemed impossible to sleep, he had swept a quilt around her and taken her out on the front porch. She'd sat in his lap while he slowly rocked the old swing back and forth and quietly pointed out the stars for her.

She felt a heat inside her and bit her lip the absolute hardest she could not to cry. It was silly to hope for mommy to do that. They didn't even have a porch or a swing here. When she had the flu last fall, mommy had taken her to the hospital and she had slept in one of the small rooms with beds while mommy was working. Even if mommy said there was no better place than a hospital when you got sick, she still missed her own bed and daddy's calm humming in the kitchen. But he hadn't come to see her since mommy had packed their things and taken her here. She had often wondered how far it was. Once, she had looked at the large map over America that hung in their classroom.

"Ms. James," she had asked shyly after having studied it seriously for a long time. "I can't see Boston."

Ms. James had laughed, but it was a gently laugh, and she had bent down beside Meredith. "This is just a map over the states. Boston is in Massachusetts. It's over here."

Meredith had pondered this for a moment. "And Seattle?" she had prompted.

"It's in Washington," Ms. James had said and pointed at the other side of the map.

On the other side of America. It must be far. Meredith didn't remember much of when she and mommy took their trip, but she had a fleeting memory of a road that never seemed to end and that mommy had told her to sleep all the time. Daddy could be on his way in his car, but it was so far that he hadn't got here yet. Or he didn't know the way. Maybe he would never knock on the door one night, when she was watching The Muppet Show and mommy sat at the table reading important job papers. Maybe he would never laugh and call her his little troll again.

Angrily, she reached for the black crayon instead of the green one she'd used to color the shirt. If daddies could just stop coming, then they shouldn't be in her drawing. Holding the crayon in a tight grip, she wielded her hand in sweeping gestures over her paper, almost completely hiding the man and his green shirt with no stripes.

She didn't realize until Ms. James bent down at her desk that she had stopped reading the story and that the other kids already had rushed against the door to play outside during recess. Refusing to look at her teacher, she grabbed the dark gray crayon, but she didn't have it in her to make the lines large and thick this time. At last, she let the crayon go and just sat there, not wanting to look down at her paper and not at her teacher.

"Meredith," Ms. James said softly. "I see that you wanted to finish your drawing before taking a break. Do you want to tell me about it? Is this you?" She put her finger at the girl with the yellow hair.

Meredith pressed her lips together and didn't answer. She didn't want to talk to Ms. James. She didn't want to do anything at all.

"Meredith..." Ms. James began. "It's okay to talk about it."

"No!" Meredith pushed the crayons and the paper over the edge and stood up so quickly that the chair fell backwards. It wasn't okay to talk about it. Each time she asked mommy about when daddy would come visit, she got that strange face and said that Meredith should go to her room. And if Meredith asked again, her voice got cold and dangerous. It wasn't okay. She knew her mommy wouldn't like her drawing either. She had painted dark colors before on her papers. Ms. James had talked quietly with mommy when she came to pick her up that day, and then mommy had been in a bad mood all night. It wasn't okay.

"Meredith," Ms. James said. "I understand if you're upset, but that's not how we do it here, which I'm sure you know. We don't knock things of our desks or make our chairs fall like that. Now, I want you to pick your things up again and..."

"No!" Meredith shouted again. She didn't really know why. The bad feelings were just welling up inside her chest and she couldn't do anything about it. She turned and ran out of the classroom, only stopping briefly to grab her jacket. She ran until she almost couldn't breathe anymore, which was when she reached the high fence that surrounded the soccer field. She sank down at the ground with her back resting against the fence. Fumblingly, she put on her jacket, but once again, she couldn't get her zipper up. She had no scarf either. Mommy had forgot that this morning. Trying not to mind that the wind was chilly, she drew her knees up to her chest and focused on not crying. Daddy had told her that you could get rid of the bad feelings if you just kept thinking happy thoughts. She tried, she really did, but it seemed like every happy thought she could think of had something to do with daddy. That just made her think about how he was not here and that was a sad thought.

She took a shallow breath to keep the tears at bay and when she looked up again, two big boys stood before her. She thought they maybe went to third grade, because she vaguely recognized one of them as a boy that once had come to walk Lynn home together with her brother.

"Are you here all by yourself?" one of them asked her. She bit her lip. His voice wasn't nice. It wasn't like he was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was okay. Still, she nodded cautiously. The boy exchanged a look with his friend and snickered.

"Jake, did you forget your hat at home?" he asked and grinned broadly.

The other boy run his fingers through his crew cut. "Why, Rob, I think I did," he replied and laughed at the private joke Meredith yet hadn't been let in on.

"Sorry, girl, Jake needs one," the first boy said and before Meredith knew what had happened, he snatched her hat, the brown and white one with funny furry balls in strings mommy had brought home for her after two ear infections.

"Give it back," she said, clumsily getting back up on her feet. "It's mine."

"'It's mine'," Rob imitated with a mock voice. "Well, now it's Jake's. Unless you take it, of course."

He held it teasingly out for her. She knew there was a snag in it somewhere, but she reached for it anyway. Just when it was out of reach for her, he threw it over to Jake, who easily caught it. He put it on and pretended to pose like one of the models she'd seen on T.V. Knowing it was meaningless, she walked over to him and tried to get it back. The boys seemed to have a great time and tossed it back and forth, laughing at her futile attempts to take it back, until something burst inside her. It was like with Ms. James. She hardly knew what she was doing when she ran right into Jake, shoulder-first.

"Stop it!" she cried. "It's mine! Stop it!"

At first, he seemed perplexed, like he hadn't been ready for a little girl to take up a fight, but then he took a step backwards and pushed her hard. Despite stumbling a little, she didn't fall though because Rob was suddenly close to her on the other side. He pushed her over to Jake. In the corner of her eye she saw something brown and white lying at the ground, forgotten for this even more funny game. After the fourth or fifth push, a hard one that almost made her slip in the mud and that surely would give her a bruise on the left shoulder, she let out a shrill cry. It was like a monster was let loose in her chest. She kicked and waved her fists and didn't care where she hit. They looked actually stunned, no matter that she was tiny or that she was a girl. Her desperation seemed to scare them a little bit and not until someone took her in the arm and simply lifted her away from them, she stopped.

"What on earth is going on here?" Ms. James looked sternly at her. "Meredith?"

She just shook her head, unable to say anything for herself. She looked down at the ground instead.

"She went totally crazy," Rob said in a high-pitched voice. "We were just talking to her."

"Yeah, we were just having some fun," Jake added. "She must be mental or something, just jumping on us like that." He touched his face, where there were several scratches and shook his head.

Summoned by the turmoil in their end of the school yard, Mr. Sutton in fifth grade came up to them just in time to hear Jake's statement. He looked suspiciously at the boys, but didn't follow up.

"Meredith?" he prompted. "Is that what happened?"

"They took my hat," she whispered when she thought she could look at him without crying.

She saw everybody's heads turn to the left, where it lain forgotten, the furry balls curling up around it, wet and muddy from being smashed in the ground.

"We were just goofing around," Rob said and shrugged. "Here," he said, walking over and holding it out for her. Meredith saw that he limped slightly and thought that she must have kicked his shins pretty hard. She knew it shouldn't, but it made her feel a little better.

"Meredith," Ms. James sighed. "I thought I made it clear earlier. That's not how we do it here."

"They shouldn't have taken something that was yours," Mr. Sutton said and looked sternly at the boys. "But it's not allowed to hit people like that, young lady. If something happens, you come to a teacher and ask them for help."

"I want you to say 'I'm sorry' to Rob and Jake," Ms. James went on. "If you do that, we can go inside and have lunch and forget that this happened. Doesn't it sound like a good idea?"

Meredith felt the monster in her chest roar to life again, but she forced it to keep quiet. It was no idea. Running and getting angry hadn't got her far today, no matter how unfair everything was. She looked up in defeat.

"Sorry," she said in a resigned voice, careful not to meet anyone's eye. She took the hat Rob was still holding out for her and turned around and started walking towards the school.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. She ate her lunch – peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a little bag of Lays – and solved math problems from the black board, and participated unenthusiastically in the science experiment involving water and sugar everyone else seemed to think was really fun. Ms. James had tried to talk to her on the way into the classroom, but she hadn't answered, and she had been let alone be during class time.

When the bell finally rang, she slowly made her way out in the hallway together with the others. Not late like many days, mommy stood at her strawberry and waited for her. Meredith knew she should smile like a good girl, but she couldn't. She knew that any time now, Ms. James would pop up and tell mommy what had happened. And as if she had heard her thoughts, she stuck her head out of the classroom.

"Dr. Grey? May I have a word?"

Mommy gave her a strange look, but she didn't pretend to hear and tried to seem very busy taking down her jacket from her hook and changing from slippers to her boots. She heard mumbling voices through the thin walls while she slowly strapped her Velcros and angrily stuffed the hat into her pocket. Mommy would think it was her fault too. She'd bet she thought it was her fault daddy didn't wanna come as well. She didn't remember it, but she'd probably been this bad back in Seattle. Maybe she had been so horrible that daddy couldn't stand her anymore. That must be why mommy used to say what she always said whenever Meredith had done something she didn't like. She would use that voice that was some kind of mix between anger and disappointment that make Meredith shrink just by thinking of it.

"I thought I had raised you better than this."

She jumped when she realized the voice wasn't just in her head and that mommy was standing behind her. Without looking at Meredith, she started walking towards the parking lot, apparently not wasting any more time on this than that, at least not here in front of Ms. James. Meredith slowly followed, trying to focus on balancing her tongue tip at her lower lip, so that she wouldn't give in for the bad feeling once again.

Tonight, in her bed, if she curled up under the covers when mommy had switched off the light and closed her own door. She could cry then.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listen if you don't.


	2. Car crash

need you now

Paramedic: Female, Unconscious

Dr. Fred: Ok, do we have a name?

Paramedic: Yep, Meredith Grey record to this photo ID for school.

Dr. Fred: Ok, do we got an age?

Paramedic: Teenager and she is a freshman.

Dr. Fred: Thank you, contact parents I want them to be here when she wakes up.

Liz: Ok.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Paramedic 2: 40 year old female, dead

Doctor: OK, do we have a name?

Paramedic 2: No

Intern: Oh my god, that Dr. Ellis Grey.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Liz: Hello, Mrs. Grey

Intern: Hello, Liz. I am not Mrs. grey. we just call time of death on her.

Liz: So I need to find Mr. Grey. Bye.

Intern: Bye. (they hang up. Dr. Fred walks in room.)

Dr. Fred: Liz, is her mom on her way?

Liz: No, she dead.

Dr. Fred: Are you going to call her dad?

Liz: I will get right on it. (10 minutes later) She has doesn't her dad's number is not in her purse or her pockets.

Dr. Fred: Call Social service. We going need them to find Mr. Grey.

Social Service: Hello, this social serice. How may I help you?

Liz: I get Meredith Grey's file.

Social Service: Sure, just let me find it.

Liz:OK. (3 hours later.)

Dr. Fred: Stop pacing, it is freak me out.

Liz:I just worry, we wouldn't find this girl's dad before she wakes up.

Social Service: OK, I found him but it complicated.

Liz: What to mean?

Social Service: I mean her parents got divorce when she was 5.

Liz: oh my god, poor kid, he get to see his kid and does want to?

Social Service: They have joint custody but know Ellis probably more like one-parent custody.

Liz: So he want to but he doesn't.

Social Service: Yep. So she woke up yet?

Liz: No, anything more?

Social Service: Her mom admit suicide when she was 5.

Liz: Ice Queen gets colder.

Social Service: Who?

Liz: What us intern call Dr. Grey.

Social Service: Do I have a name?

Liz: No.

Social Service: Let call her dad.

Liz: Do we have a number?

Social Service: Yes.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Thatcher felt he need to sit by phone all day. Susan: you need to get up and see world.

Thatch: no, I need sit and wait for it ring.

Susan: If never going to ring and be Meredith in less you go find her.

Thatch: I can't.

Susan: Girls let go to park, Dad been stubborn again.

As so has Susan and girls left phone start to ring. Thatcher pick it up.

Thatch: Hello, this is the Grey's resident

Social Service: Hello, is there a Thatcher Grey there? This Social Service.

Thatch: This is him.

Social Service: Good

Thatch: What this about?

Social Service: Meredith and her mom.

Thatch: What them?

Social Service: They were in a car crash.

Thatch: How meredith?

Social Service: She has two broken legs and is still unconscious.

Thatch: What about her mom? (Thatcher had bad felt about this.)

Social Service: Her mom die in crash.

Thatch: Oh.

Social Service: Do you want her?

Thatch: Yes, I will come and see her.

Social Service: Okay, she at Boston medical center. Bye.

Thatch: Bye.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listen if you don't.


	3. trickey

Author note: Meredith has no idea she been in a car crash.

Trickery

Thatcher taught high school kids. So he knew teenagers often pull tricks on their parents and teachers. So maybe, Meredith just pull a trick on him. Then again how could teenager pull off this kind of trick. So he pack his bags and left note. It was same way he had left Meredith years ago. Last time he had talk to Meredith was on phone while she was grounded for ask when he was going to visit next. He told her to that he couldn't be the middle man and take it up with Richard. He also told her not to call him in less there was serious emergency like she had been car crash. Meredith was 10. Now, she was 14 and had been in car cash. So maybe, it was trick. Neither was he going to going see Meredith because it was a trick Meredith had to have a good reason.

Couple hours later He arrived at Boston medical center and ask where Meredith's room was. He walked to Meredith's room and look at his daughter who was sleep. Just by looking at her he knew this was no trick Meredith was really hurt. Meredith was deathly hurt by him leave her with her mom who almost never home. She had pink hair and it look like she had it for while. If he haven't left her instead he had took her with him. She probably not be rebel right now. Ellis told him that Meredith would be better without him. She was wrong. The truth was Meredith would be better without her mom. He wonder if he could undo what his ex-wife had done. Thatch: I'm sorry, Meredith (he kiss her forehead) I left you. (He hug her.) You were first little girl to claim my heart. I remember sleep with you when your mom had not come home that night or I didn't want to sleep with her which was most of time. No, Meredith, we both in our pjs. (He did this all quietly because he didn't want to wake her and be mad at him.)

One hour past before Meredith woke up. Meredith look around. She swear she had heard her dad talking to her. Meredith: Dad, why are you here? She going to be mad.

Thatch: Hospital call me and they said you and your mom had be in car crash. And also they said your mom was dead. So I don't think she be mad if I came and saw you.

Meredith: How did she die?

Thatch: Car crash

Meredith: So I think we should wasp stories. About time I figure out who was screaming when I call you last.

Thatch: I agree I will start in less you want to start.

Meredith: You go. My story is short and simple.

Thatch: Okay, after I was kick out of the house, I start drink for two reasons. ( He look at Meredith to see if she was listen. She was.) Two reasons were because I miss you and I didn't know what to do.

Meredith: Go on, I thought you left. Now, you tell me were you were kick out. Did you stop because I not sure I want dad who is alcoholic.

Thatch: Yes, my friends say I need to find a new woman and older one that matter. ( Meredith laughed.) There is laugh I be wait for.

Meredith: Did you find one or you still on market? I probably find nice woman for you.

Thatch: Yes, I been married to her for 6 years and she was one screaming when you call.

Meredith: What her name and why was she screaming?

Thatch: Susan, she was screaming because she was in labor.

Meredith: Was baby yours?

Thatch: yes, her name is Molly.

Meredith: You wait long time to have kids.

Thatch: You think Molly was first one. She wasn't. Lexie was. She was born on the honeymoon.

Meredith: Long Honeymoon, right?

Thatch: No, it was short ever honeymoon I ever been on.

Meredith: How long was it?

Thatch: 2 weeks, Susan didn't want to have a baby in Italy.

Meredith: Dad, I think most honeymoons are that long.

Thatch: Me and your mom's was 2 months.

Meredith: I guess your second honeymoon was short then. Were you in engaged?

Thatch:7 months, I proposed day after your birthday and after she told me about the baby.

Meredith: Dad, do you love her? Be honest.

Thatch: Yes. Your turn.

Meredith: Okay, are sure you want hear my story?

Author note: Do you think Meredith should tell her story to her father or not ? Please review to tell me. I don't feel like anyone is listen if you don't.


	4. Author note

Hi, mumbles here,

No, this not a chapter. Just questions that I have.

1. Who should do you think should tell Mer about affair? And should be told now or later down road? Person can be Ellis's Dairies. Adele is teacher at the high school where Thatcher works too. Just so you know.

2. How should Molly and Lexie find out about their older sister? At Airport, Before, Away later, or even Never.

Review tell me by 5/23/10. I don't feel like anyone is listen if you don't.


	5. mer's story

Author note: Mer and her dad are telling life stories and Mer's turn. Thank you goes out to DegrassiFan1994 for help me with this chapter.

Meredith's story

_Thatch: Yes. Your turn._

_Meredith: Okay, are sure you want?_

Thatch: yes, spare my feelings

Meredith: 8 months after you left Richard left or broke up with mom. Neither way he left.

Thatch: It was broke up.

Meredith: They were couple. When did they start go out?

Thatch: I don't know when but I can guess. If you call sleep in on call together going out. (She nods.) I would say about same day I got you Anatomy Jane doll or little before.

Meredith: So it was affair. Why didn't you fight for us? When did you notice? After that we move to Boston.

Thatch: I did. One night, she came home with a hickey and I pretend I didn't see it because you. So I told you to take up Richard, I really mean just deal with it. I am sorry.

Meredith: Why did you fight harder?

Thatch: I was a coward. When you come a rebel?

Meredith: Two years ago.

Thatch: What mean to be rebel?

Meredith: Ready, (He nod.) Use drugs.

Thatch: She hasn't change.

Meredith: No, she hasn't. (There was knock at door.) Come in. (Katie walks in.)

Katie: I hear rumor that you were in hospital again as patient. Why didn't I get page?

Meredith: My mom is dead. She usually pages you.

Katie: Want anything? Nick is asking for you. Do you want me to bring him to you?

Meredith: Tequila and no. (Thatcher made a look.)

Katie: Okay, and Sir, she mean apple juice in shots.

Meredith: Thank you, bye.

Katie: Bye. (Katie leave to go get apple juice/tequila.)

Thatch: Who Nick?

Meredith: Boy down in Peds who has no really family in less you call have a family having 6 brothers and sisters. I like to visit him and check if he is fine. Actually, I think one of his sisters ask me to play with him because I look boring to her, I think.

Thatch: Do you like it here?

Meredith: Yes, this is home.

Thatch: Do you spend night?

Meredith: Yes, have no one at house to stay with and mom usually forgets to call a sitter to spend night.

Thatch: Where do you sleep?

Meredith: Storage room. Want me to show it to you?

Thatch: Yes, I love to see your room. Where do you hang out?

Meredith: Storage room, OR gallery, ER, Nick's room, morgue, and empty patient's room. (Meredith takes him to the basement and in to storage room.)

Thatch: What do you in OR gallery?

Meredith: Watch surgery and listen to the commentary or just read a book.

Thatch: What do doctors talk about?

Meredith: Sex, how to do surgery, normal stuff like how is your day going.

Thatch: Are you good in school?

Meredith: Yes, when I go.

Thatch: You skip.

Meredith: Yep.

Thatch: Nice, I'm a teacher and daughter skip school. Can I ask you to stop skipping?

Meredith: No, you want to have a good reputation.

Thatch: That not why I want you to stop. I want you stop because means that you are failed school and also set a bad example for your sisters.

Author note: I have two more questions.

1. Do you think storage room should have in it beside usually stuff?

2. Who should Meredith more mad at Richard, her dad, or her mom?

Please review to tell me. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't. And can you be really clear on what you think, please. And I will try to remember to thank you.


	6. box of secrets

Author note: Deth is Meredith's nickname.

box of secrets

Long ago, Thatcher gave a box to Aunt Samantha to give Meredith when she old enough or needs it and most important keep it a secret from her mom. In box was a letter and photo of him. Letter said.

Dear Mer,  
You are always on my mind even when I can't see you. Oh, back of photo of me is my number. I will never change it. Call me when ever you need to and I will be there.  
Love,  
Dad

Meredith and Thatcher walk in to storage room to find die (Sadie) sleep on airbed. By opening of door, Die woke up.

Die: Deth, you are home. What happen to you?

Meredith: Car crash. Dad, I like you meet my best friend, die. Die, I like you meet my dad.

Thatch: Nice, meet you die.

Die: Want go get a drink, Deth?

Meredith: I can't.

Die: What you mean?

Meredith: Lost my fake I.D. and my ability to.

Die: How can you lose ability? Never mind, I don't want know.

Meredith: Bye.

Die: Bye. (Die left room.)

Thatch: Nice girl, huh?

Meredith: Yes, this is for you. (Give him a box.)

Thatch: You found it. Where did Aunt Samantha put it?

Meredith: Under my bed.

Thatch: This bed?

Meredith: No, one at the apartment.

Thatch: Oh, look I don't remember put this in here. (pull out a photo and hand it to his daughter.)

Meredith: That Aunt Samantha. Why did she put her picture in there?

Thatch: Maybe, she knew she would lose you too.

Meredith: Maybe.

Thatch: So when did you find this?

Meredith: When I was 10 and Aunt Samantha came a secret visit. Next day, Mom came home to find Aunt Sam. Then, Aunt Samantha and her had fight. During fight Aunt Samantha told me to clean under my bed complete.I never saw Aunt Samantha again. So couple days later, I asked neither of you going to visit again. She say usually thing say when I ask a question. You know what after that.

Thatch: Which is what?

Meredith: go to your room. You' re grounded.

Thatch: How does she make sure you don't do something you are not supposed do?

Meredith: She doesn't. Usually she gets page back hospital within hours and she never disobey her pager.

Thatch: So she is a workaholic you say.

Meredith: Yes, even won two Harper Avery Award for being one but you should seen her during laparoscopic Grey Method. Basely, she live at hospital then.

Thatch: What did she go into?

Meredith: Cardio

Thatch: She did do lot of that.

Meredith: Look, there number on back of photo of Aunt Samantha just like photo of you. Should I call it?

Thatch: Yes.

Author note: Aunt Samantha only has two facts about her that Shonda has told us. So I am think making her a doctor who travel world helping people. If you got ideas on Aunt Samantha. Please review to tell me. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't. And can you be really clear on what you think, please.


	7. Telling Aunt Samantha

Author's note: Meredith and Aunt Samantha haven't spoken in 4 years. Meredith and her dad haven't spoken in 9. Just so you know.

Telling Aunt Samantha

Meredith dial her Aunt Samantha's number

Aunt Samantha: Hello, Dr. Samantha Smith

Meredith: Hi, Aunt Samantha

Aunt Samantha: Meredith, what are you doing? If your mom finds out that you are calling me she will be mad.

Meredith: Do you know number to Afterworld?

Aunt Samantha: No, why? (Laughing.)

Meredith: Because that only way she would find out.

Aunt Samantha: Are you tell me my sister is dead?

Meredith: Yes.

Aunt Samantha: Have you told your dad?

Meredith: Yea, want talk to him?

Aunt Samantha: Yes, to make sure you are truth.

Meredith: Dad, Aunt Samantha wants talk you.

Thatch: Hi.

Aunt Samantha: So she is telling truth.

Thatch: Yes. Now, I going to give you back to my daughter.

Aunt Samantha: Okay, Avoider

Thatch: I am not an avoider and you are too.

Aunt Samantha: If you are not an avoider. Then why you and your daughter have not a relationship.

Thatch: Her mom let not to have one with her.

Aunt Samantha: Why don't you tell her that?

Thatch: I will.

Aunt Samantha: Now, I will let you give me to your daughter.

Meredith: Hi, so what should we do about your sister's body?

Aunt Samantha: Want to go to funeral with me?

Meredith: Yes, but we both know that your sister is not funeral type.

Aunt Samantha: What happen to just mom?

Meredith: Nothing

Aunt Samantha: Oh, I get, you hate her and you are mad at her. Why are you mad at her?

Meredith: She had affair.

Aunt Samantha: You finally know.

Meredith: Bye,

Aunt Samantha: I will come tomorrow to send my sister's body get cremate. You haven't move, right?

Meredith: Right, real bye.

Aunt Samantha: Bye (they hang up.)

Meredith: Here, is your phone, dad.

Thatch: Thank you. I think time to go to bed and I going to get a hotel room. So I won't be here when you wake up.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't. I going to do experiment for couple chapters to get more reviews. Here is my experiment, If I get more then 5. A new chapter will be up by Tuesday, So you know what you have to do. If I have more then 3, a new chapter will be up by Wednesday. No reviews again, I will stop and leave you hang. Next chapter is about cheating. So if you got any idea on that I will like you tell me. So far I have figure out the reasons and these are my questions. please answer them. I can't go on without these answers.

1. What should Ellis's reason for cheating?

2. Who should tell Meredith "why people cheat"? Just so you know Thatcher doesn't know why people cheat. A Intern, A Nurse, and Susan are people who could tell and it can be someone I didn't mention.


	8. Author note 2

Hi, mumbles here,

No, this not a chapter. Just questions that I have.

1. How should Meredith react to meeting her sisters?

2. What should they talk about?

Review tell me by 6/5/10. I don't feel like anyone is listen if you don't.


	9. Cheating and sisters

Author note: This chapter is really two chapters. First is call cheating and second is call sisters. Cheating is in Meredith's room at hospital. Sisters start at grey's house and finish in Meredith's room. Susan know that her husband in Boston with his daughter, Meredith. Lexie and Molly don't know where their dad is.

Cheating

Katie: Good morning, I going to examine you.

Meredith: Katie, why do people cheat?

Katie: They are not getting something at home, either emotionally or physically or both.

Meredith: Oh.

Katie: Did you know there is 13 different reasons why do people cheat?

Meredith: No. Tell me about them.

Katie: Bored, Dependence, Confusion, Because They Let You, Nurturing, Revenge, Confirmation of Attractiveness, The Thrill, They Don't Consider It Cheating, Even Though You Might, They are adrenaline addicts, and They are a sex-aholic.

Meredith: Which you think was reason for my mom to affair back when I was 5?

Katie: Your mom had affair. Wow, when you think you know everything about Ellis, she comes around to surprise you. I don't know. I wasn't there. Ask someone who was there. May I ask you my favorite question to ask a patient?

Meredith: yes

Katie: Have you poop yet?

Meredith: Yes

sisters

Lexie: What we do day? And when is dad coming home?

Susan: We are going to hospital to see your sister.

Lexie: Why? My sister isn't in hospital. She right over there watch Barney. (Lexie point Molly.)

Susan: Molly isn't who am talking about...

Lexie: I have another sister?

Susan: Yes, and her name Meredith.

Lexie: How old she is?

Susan: I think she is 14.

Lexie: Why does she live with us?

Susan: Long story.

Lexie: Tell me, please.

Susan: Okay, Meredith not my daughter.

Lexie: How she can she be my sister then?

Susan: She is your half-sister.

Lexie: what half-sister?

Susan: Half-sister mean someone who shares one parent with another person. Now, we have to get in car. Molly, please get over here and turn off the T.V.

Lexie: What is a parent?

Susan: Mom or dad.

Lexie: So Meredith and me share same dad. So who is her mom?

Susan: Ellis Grey.

Lexie: Where does Meredith live?

Susan: She going to live with us.

Lexie: Cool, I always wanted a big sister. What am I now?

Susan: Middle sister, which is best because you get best and worst of both worlds.

Lexie: Why we at Airport?

Susan: We have to ride plane to get hospital. It will fun just you wait.

Lexie: I thought hospital in town.

Susan: There are but your sister's hospital is in Boston.

Lexie: Where Boston?

Susan: opposite of country.

Later 8 hours

Thatcher, Susan, and girls walk to Meredith's room.

Thatcher: Susan, Molly, and Lexie, this Meredith. Meredith, this Susan, Molly and Lexie. (He points each one as he spoke.)

Susan: Nice meet you.

Molly and Lexie: Nice meet you. (Copying their mom.)

Author note: Please review. I do not feel like anyone is listening if you do not. If I get more then 5. A new chapter will be up by Tuesday, so you know what you have to do. If I have more then 3, a new chapter will be up by Wednesday. No reviews again, I will stop and leave you hang. Make sure you go back and read all chapters because I change the second a lot. So Mer would be little more surprise in third. Also, fix grammar in seventh.


	10. Author note 3

Hi, mumbles here,

No, this not a chapter. Just questions that I have.

In next chapter meredith runaway.

where should they find her? groups are molly and thatcher, susan and Lexie, and Aunt Samantha


	11. Runaway part 1

Author note: Thank you goes out to othgirl2010 for help me with this chapter.

Runaway part 1

Thatch: Meredith is missing from her room.

Susan: Probably, go look for her.

Thatch: I shouldn't left alone her last night.

Susan: You couldn't stop her. She just lost.

Thatch: How do you know her you not even know her for a day?

Susan: You are right but I know girl and this lot to take in at once.

Thatch: I need to find her. Lexie, you are with Susan and Molly, you are with me.

Susan: You think she really left hospital?

Thatch: Yes.

Susan: Why?

Thatch: She lives here. She would know to get out.

Susan: What about fact she has two broken legs?

Thatch: She has clutches.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Thatcher and Molly go to see Nick.

Molly: I thought you said Meredith had left hospital.

Thatch: I did but I think there is someone in this hospital that can help us.

Molly: Who?

Thatch: His name is Nick.

Molly: Why is Nick in hospital?

Thatch: Because he is really, sick.

Molly: Oh.

Thatch: Now, you need to be quiet. (Thatcher walks up to information desk in peds.) I am looking for my nephews, Nick.

Secretary: Ok, What is his last name?

Thatch: I don't know my sister likes to name her kids, each different last names.

Secretary: Why?

Thatch: To keep it fun.

Secretary: Well, we have two Nick. So does he look like?

Thatch: No, my daughter, Deth, spend more time with him than me.

Molly: Daddy, You don't have daughter name Deth.

Thatch: Deth is Meredith's nickname.

Molly: Oh.

Secretary: Well, I didn't know Deth and Nick were relative.

Thatch: So you know which Nick we are talking about?

Secretary: Yes, I will take you to his room.

Thatch: Thank you. (They enter Nick's room.)

Secretary: You're welcome.

Molly and Thatch: Bye.

Secretary: Bye.

Author note: Please review. I do not feel like anyone is listening if you do not.


	12. Runaway part 2

Author note: Good guess othgirl2010 but no cigar.

Runaway part2

Molly: He is sleep.

Thatch: Do you want to wake him up?

Molly: Sure.

Thatch: Why do you wake up like you try to wake mom and me up on Christmas?

Molly: OK. (She start jump on bed.)

Nick: Can you stop shake bed?

Molly: Yes. (She stops.)

Nick: Deth, you look young and if possible happier.

Thatch: (laugh. That why he and Susan had agree to name Molly, because she reminded him of Meredith.)

Nick: Sir, Why are you laughing?

Thatch: Because that first time someone has confused my daughters.

Nick: So kid, it is safe to you are not Deth?

Molly: No, my name is Molly.

Nick: Well, have you check my house?

Thatch: No.

Nick: Well, I would check there. Here my address. (Hand him a piece of paper.)

Thatch: Bye.

Nick: One more thing, my house is dangerous side of town.

Thatch: Ok, bye.

Nick: Bye.

Molly: Bye, Nick.

Nick: Bye, Molly. (They leave Nick.)

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Susan: Let go pool.

Lexie: We going swim.

Susan: No, we not.

Lexie: Why not?

Susan: Your sister is missing and we don't have our swimsuits.

Lexie: Let get our swimsuits.

Susan: No. (they arrive at pool.) Has a Meredith Grey check in.

Lifeguard: No, Ma'ma. Are you looking for her?

Lexie: Mommy, I found her. Come over here.( Susan walk wall of fame where Lexie is standing.)

Susan: Yea. (Speak to lifeguard.) That a picture of her and rest of swim team.

Lexie: I know.

Lifeguard: Yea, She on swim team. She is Best of Best.

Susan: She won a lot.

Lifeguard: Yes, she has.

Lexie: Why is she bald?

Lifeguard: Because you aren't, allow on swim team if your hair is dye. So Meredith shave her head before every meeting. You know, strange she rather shave her head than her hair just be its natural color. (She giggles.)

Susan: Bye.

Lifeguard: Bye. Good luck find her.

Susan: Thank you.

Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	13. Author note 4

Hi, mumbles here,

No, this not a chapter. Just questions that I have.

Meredith has a dog what should the dog's name be?


	14. Runaway part 3

Author note: Nick and Meredith are not relative. Thatcher just said that to get to Nick. Thank you goes out to othgirl2010 and DegrassiFan1994 for help me with this chapter.

Molly and Thatcher are head to Nick's house.

Molly: Daddy, I am scare. (she is look out at two boys fight for their groceries.)

Thatch: Then close eyes because we have though here.

Taxi Driver: We are here, sir.

Thatch: Can you wait for us?

Taxi Driver: Yes, but it will cost you extra.

Thatch: Bye. (He rang bell.)

On second ring, someone answer the door.

Nicole: Hello.

Thatch: Hello, have you seen a girl name Meredith Grey today?

Nicole: No, who Meredith?

Thatch: Have you seen a girl calls herself Death?

Nicole: Who Deth? I don't know no girl calls herself Deth and why any girl call herself Deth. I don't know.

Thatch: Thank you any way, but if you do, can you tell her that I am looking for her.

Nicole: Sure who are you?

Thatch: Her father.

Nicole: Bye.

Thatch: Bye.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Susan and Lexie go to park near hospital. In addition, a dog finds Lexie.

Lexie: Mommy, look I found a dog. Can we take him back home with us?

Susan: No, he is wear a collar mean which he has owner. The collar said its name Doc. (A girl with blue hair came running over.)

Die: Bad dog, you know Deth will kill me if I lose you again. She will make it look like an anccient.

Susan: Hi, you must be Die, Meredith's best friend.

Die: Yes.

Lexie: Do you know where Mer is?

Die: No one called Deth, Mer.

Lexie: Dad does.

Die: Well, he is talking about five year-old that doesn't know really going on. However, I really shouldn't be talk about that. Doc that dog seems to like you, which means someday Deth will too. So she is at Nick's house but you have get pass Nicole, that one of Nick's sisters.

Susan: Thank you.

Die: Bye.

Susan and Lexie: Bye.

Die: Come on Doc, don't worry you see them again.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	15. Author note 5

Hi, mumbles here,

No, this not a chapter. Just questions that I have.

1. Should meredith tell susan about her mom's amipt suicide?

I am going to tell thatcher and more on that later.

2. How many months should Ellis away meredith affter she amipt suicide?

please answer both questions


	16. found her

Author note: sorry about get round late but It wouldn't come together.

Found her.

Susan head to nick's house. She wonder how did you get pass Nicole. Anyway, she rang bell. On second ring a girl, answer the door.

Felicity: Hello

Susan: Hello, I am looking for my step-daughter, Meredith. I heard that she was here. Are you Nicole?

Felicity: No, I am Felicity. Nicole at her dads. Come in, doc. why you find Meredith?

Doc: roof. (Run upstairs.)

Meredith: Doc. Give me back my jacket. Seriously, my jacket. I thought I told you can take mother's any day of week but take mine and you're dead. Of course, down front of problem. Hi, Susan. (pick up her jacket off floor.)

Susan: Meredith, why don't you want to come home your dad and me? (She hugs her.) I'm sorry about your mom.

Meredith: Because he didn't show up last time.

Susan: You mean this has happen before?

Meredith: Not to this existent but yes

Susan: Maybe, you should ask him why he didn't show up. It can't hurt to ask.

Meredith: Yes, can.

Susan: Tell more me

Meredith: You want hear more my mother's suicide admit?

Susan: Wait second it was suicide admit.

Meredith: Yes.

Susan: Yes, he made some mistakes, but he's not a monster. He's just an inarticulate person that spills food on his shirt... a lot.

Meredith: Let go to my Mother's apartment and so I can pack.

Susan: Actually, it is your apartment now.

Meredith: Your point.

Susan: I don't have one and Doc. can ride in back as long he doesn't go bathroom.

Meredith: Oh, he use toilet before we go in car.

Susan: Don't you mean backyard.

Meredith: No, my dog use toilet. It's actually come in hand couples times.

Susan: I don't see how.

Meredith: Well, Doc. and I spent most of our day in hospital. So when Doc. can use toilet instead of a yard because a yard is like all way outside hospital and my mother has rule about leaving hospital. It actually can good thing.

Susan: Now, I sure that you and my husband are relate because you both ramble.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	17. pets, packing, and pizza part 1

Author's note: Thank you goes out to othgirl2010 for help me with this chapter.

Pets, Packing and Pizza

Susan: Are you scary or nervous Meredith?

Meredith: How can you tell?

Susan: You have same look on your face as Lexie does when I try to make her try new food. Your dad is scary and nervous too. Meredith, when he left your mom only he left to get some air and when he came back to get you she locked door. Only way to unlock it was unlock with a crowbar.

Meredith: She didn't complete locked door at first.

Susan: True, he was allow to visit and he did but your mom move Boston she locked complete without loophole.

Meredith: Crowbar mean court, right?

Susan: Right.

Meredith: Why didn't he use the crowbar?

Susan: Because she broke, him but crowbar would destroy him. He wasn't sure which was worse having a destroy father or mother who wouldn't give you time of day. Oh, he knew. (See Meredith's surprise face in review minor.) When he thinks about you, he wonders how many boys you have slept with and how many have turn down.

Meredith: He knows I sleep around.

Susan: He guesses. There is two Meredith in his mind. Which one you are he doesn't know. One is like your mom and other is like him.

Meredith: which one does he hope I am?

Susan: I think he hopes you are like him. I think he would run for the hills if he found out you were like your mom. (Meredith laughs.) What so funny?

Meredith: Idea that I am like my mother.

Susan: Are you?

Meredith: No, nurses joke that I am like my father whose heck he is.

Susan: What wrong with Doc.?

Meredith: He thinks that Aunt Sam going to burn down the kitchen. Doc. Go find out she is cooking and make her stop. (Doc. looks at Meredith.)No, go abandon me pass better your judgment. You know, which window I left open.

Susan: Is Sam a bad cook?

Meredith: The woman asks me to do the measuring when she pours me drink like Italian waitress does with cheese. Don't tell her who you are if she asks. Not even if she asks in twist way. (She opens door to the apartment.)

Aunt Sam: Meredith, you're home. Can you please get your dog off me?

Meredith: Yes, come here Doc. (Doc. comes run over Meredith.) Good Dog let's find you some food.

Susan: Aren't you going to pack?

Meredith: I'm just going to fed dog first.

Aunt Sam: So are you taking Meredith on trip?

Susan: Could say that.

Aunt Sam: So have seen Thatch?

Susan: Yes, Meredith really loves that dog.

Aunt Sam: Yes, she does. Do you have any pets?

Susan: Yes, a cat named sweet pea.

Aunt Sam:So you are married? (See Susan's wedding ring.)

Susan: Yes.

Aunt Sam: To who?

Susan: Oh, this lovely guy. Having you ever be married?

Aunt Sam: No, too busy.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	18. Author note 6

Hi, mumbles here,

No, this not a chapter. Just questions that I have.

Now I have probability reach crazy level with author's notes in your mind.

1. Should Susan and Meredith fight alone?

please answer question


	19. Pets, Packing, and Pizza part 2

Author's note: Thank you goes out to othgirl2010 for help me with this chapter.

Meredith: Aunt Sam, how was your trip?

Aunt Sam: Good, I went all over.

Meredith: Did you do any interest surgeries?

Aunt Sam: Superior Canal Dehiscence Syndrome, hernias, and Polio. What interest surgeries did you see?

Meredith: Join twins, wake heart surgery, appy, and Hot Chemo Lavag. I win 4 while you had 3.

Aunt Sam: How can an appy be interest?

Meredith: Done on a doctor or done by an intern.

Susan: How both.

Meredith: That would awesome.

Aunt Sam: Be interest surgery.

Meredith: It's sad that never will happen.

Susan: Why not?

Meredith: The doctor would be scary that intern would mess up.

Aunt Sam: I would still scary if I wasn't a doctor. You haven't change bit and I see you paint wall black to match your sheets.

Meredith: Either have you. I used spay paint not regular stuff.

Aunt Sam: So you are still one of Santa's elves. (Catching sight, Meredith packing away her Elf costume.)

Meredith: Yes. Why did you think that I had quit?

Aunt Sam: I didn't.

Susan: I'm going cook something.

Meredith: Aunt Sam, do we have anything in the refrigerator?

Susan: Your pantry and refrigerator are both empty

Aunt Sam: There's your answer.

Meredith: I will call for pizza. Now, where I did put the damn phone?

Susan: It's stand?

Aunt Sam: No, it doesn't have a stand. Where you usually call for pizza?

Meredith: Main room, on the couch.

Aunt Sam: Did you look though seat cushions because stuff is always fall down in them I swear?

Meredith: You were right; Aunt Sam, phone fell between seats.

Aunt Sam: Remember time Doc. ate it?

Meredith: Yes, but back then he ate everything. (trying hold back a laugh.)

Aunt Sam: Meredith, is there a hole in your jacket?

Meredith: Oh, I will sew it up later. Aunt Sam, what's the number?

Aunt Sam: 2

Susan:3

Meredith: Hello, is Jeff there?

Pizza woman: Yes, one-second ma'am.

Susan: Is that your boyfriend?

Aunt Sam: Excuse me but Jeff is about my age.

Meredith: Were you dating him back when you lived here?

Aunt Sam: No

Meredith: Then why did I see you in bed with him back when you live here with me?

Aunt Sam: I don't remember that.

Meredith: Hi Jeff, its Meredith.

Jeff: Hi Meredith, want some pizza?

Meredith: I will have order 2 and 3.

Jeff: On one pizza or two.

Meredith: two.

Jeff: Are you having guests?

Meredith: Yes

Jeff: Are you sure don't want 14 pizzas?

Meredith: Does my background's sound like a party?

Jeff: No.

Meredith: Then two pizzas.

Jeff: Ok. I will be there in hour.

Meredith: Thank you.

Aunt Sam: So food will be here what time?

Meredith: You are hunger, Aunt Sam?

Aunt Sam: yes

Meredith: hour.

Susan: How many pizzas did you order?

Meredith: Two

Susan: How pieces do you eat because I only eat two?

Meredith: I usually like two.

Aunt Sam: Me three.

Susan: 7 pieces only equals one pizza.

Meredith: What you saying?

Susan: I think we invite more people.

Aunt Sam: Who?

Susan: My family

Meredith: Want you to forgive him, right?

Susan: No

Meredith: Yes, You do for what, sex. (She snaps door.)

Susan: No

Aunt Sam: I am lost.

Susan: I think Meredith wants you be lost.

Aunt Sam: I probably serve to be lost but please can you forgive me.

Meredith: Why did you listen to her after secretly not for three Christmas?

Aunt Sam: I am scary of her.

Meredith: I get why. Everyone is scary of her even me. (She opens door.)

Susan: Wow, she hates the world.

Aunt Sam: She doesn't hate world. She just hates her mother.

Susan: I can't imagine how girl can hate her mother.

Aunt Sam: I can. Ellis is cold and doesn't "do" emotions.

Susan: I have heard that.

Aunt Sam: Ellis hasn't let someone in since her father die.

Meredith: When?

Aunt Sam: She was 9. They were close.

Meredith: Why you not told me this before?

Aunt Sam: She told me not to. Here, my book of advice.

Meredith: You mean crazy advice.

Aunt Sam: Its good advice.

Meredith: Most it takes day to understand like learn to play the flute.

Aunt Sam: You learn to play the flute so well.

Meredith: Okay, she is my step-mother.

Aunt Sam: I understand now. I don't think he wants to you to forgive but maybe you could understand why he did.

Susan: I agree.

Meredith: Okay, he come over.

Author's note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	20. Pets, Packing, and Pizza part 3

Pets, Packing, and Pizza

Susan: I will call him. (She finds her phone in her purse. The phone rang twice before be up pick by Lexie.)

Lexie: Hi, this Lexie.

Susan: Hi, Lexie where dad?

Lexie: hi, mommy, dad is giving Molly a bath.

Susan: Have you eaten diner yet?

Lexie: No

Susan: Okay, can I talk to dad?

Lexie: Yes, One second. (she yells.) Daddy, phone for you.

Thatch: Who is Lex?

Lexie: Mom

Thatch: What she wants?

Lexie: I will ask. Mom, what do you want?

Susan: I was wonder you wanted to eat with me, Meredith, and Meredith's Aunt Sam?

Lexie: I will ask dad if we can. Dad, can we eat with mom, Meredith and Meredith's Aunt Sam.

Thatch: I guess so.

Lexie: Dad said yes.

Susan: Can you tell him to bring drinks?

Lexie: Why?

Susan: Meredith doesn't have any.

Lexie: Dad, we have to bring drinks.

Thatch: Okay, does Meredith have cups?

Lexie: Mom, dad is wonder does Meredith have cups?

Susan: Meredith, do you have cups?

Meredith: Paper ones

Aunt Sam: Who are you texting?

Meredith: Die and Nick

Aunt Sam: Who?

Meredith: You know my best friend, Sadie.

Aunt Sam: So you still hang out with that cancer kid, Nick.

Meredith: Yes, you told me to find a friend in the hospital.

Aunt Sam: I meant someone who not going to die.

Meredith: So what. I am going to start cleaning.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't. What do you think Meredith text Die about? Pm about it.


	21. Pets, Packing, and pizzas part 4

Author note: Good guess othgirl2010 but no cigar.

Flashback

Susan: Time of bedtime, Lex

Lexie: Mommy, look at T.V. look at that girl on T.V. Look how many bruises that girl as.

Susan: She has a lot does she?

Lexie: yes, why do people that to children? Child shouldn't beat like that they don't server. (Susan looks away.) Mommy, what wrong?

Susan: Nothing

Lexie: You know you can me tell anything.

Susan: This will give nightmares.

Lexie: Screw nightmares.

Susan: Who taught you to use screw that way?

Lexie: Mer did?

Susan: Mer did?

Lexie: You know picture of that girl with red sled. Little girl named is Mer.

Susan: Who told you that?

Lexie: I heard dad call little girl that.

Susan: What he said?

Lexie: he said "Mer, what have I done?" Then his head in his hands over the picture and he started to cry.

Susan: When?

Lexie: Last Christmas. So who is Mer?

Susan: A little girl that getting her heart destroy. Actually, she not a little girl anymore.

Lexie: By whom?

Susan: One of those monsters.

Lexie: Is dad is fight one of those monsters right now?

Susan: I wish but dad doesn't have strength anymore.

Lexie: You said that he use too.

Susan: He let a monster treat Mer way she did and he still does.

Lexie: What was monster name?

Susan: She doesn't server to have name. Good night, Lex and don't tell your dad that I told you about Mer and her monster. (Susan leaves room.)

Lexie: I pray my dad; my mom; my sister, Molly; and God please Mer needs you to scare her monster away. Amen. (Susan walks in study and digs out the picture and said happy 13th birthday, Meredith. Then she kisses the picture and puts it back away.)

End of Flashback

Die: I brought that sleep bag ask to me bring. Where yours, I will get it?

Meredith: In my closet, top self.

Die: Where do you want me to put them?

Meredith: On my bed.

Aunt Sam: Sadie, are you

Doc.: roof, roof.

Meredith: Doc. What wrong? (She looks at what Doc. looking at.) Right. (And remove the picture. Answer the phone behind it.) Hello.

Thatch: Hello, Meredith.

Meredith: Come up. My mother's apartment is lucky 13th.

Thatch: Okay, do you have plates?

Meredith: Paper ones.

Thatch: Bye

Meredith: Bye. (She hangs up phone.)

Aunt Sam: Anything that not paper.

Meredith: Yes, many things.

Thatch: Can you get this dog off me?

Meredith: Let me find that whistle. For record, his named Doc. (She walks around room and blowed whistle. Doc. Came runs to Meredith.) Good dog, you are looking out for me.

Lexie: So when are we going to eat?

Meredith: When it get here. (She sits down front T.V.)

Aunt Sam: 10 bucks, he rips something. (Putting tape of intern doing an appy.)

Thatch: 20 bucks, he freezes and miss dinner with his family. (Remembers how many dinner Ellis miss because she was in surgery. He wonders if Meredith live on take out and hospital's food.)

Die: 30 bucks, the attending gets mad.

Meredith: 50 bucks, he makes with flying colors. (Everyone looks at her.) What? It is hard being intern and being first one up to bat even harder.

Die and Aunt Sam: Boo, 007

Susan: 007? What's 007?

Meredith: Licensed to kill.

Lexie: Mean say

Meredith: Do even know what that means? (Lexie hesitates.) Go look it up and then let me know what you think. There is a dictionary around here somewhere. Don't ask me where it is? I don't know. (Lexie stares at her, realizes that she is serious and then runs finds the dictionary. When she comes back she almost expects Meredith to have used this moment as an excuse to disappear, but she's still there.)

Lexie: Yeah (she points to word.) That's a right word.

Meredith: I know. (She walks to phone.) Hi

Jeff: Hi, Meredith. Want me to bring up pizzas?

Meredith: Yeah.

Jeff: Bye. I will up in a jiffy.

Meredith: Bye. (She hang phone.)

Author's note: Please review to tell me. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't. Where do you Thatcher goes on Meredith's birthday?


	22. Pets, Packing, and Pizza part 5

Author note: sorry about get round late but It wouldn't come together.

Die: Seriously, they fight over whom paying.

Meredith: Seriously, can they fight nothing more stupid.

Lexie: Are you going stop them?

Die: Are you?

Lexie: No, I am six.

Die: What that half do anything?

Lexie: Everything.

Meredith: Jeff will fix it. (Jeff spit the money three ways.) Hey, Jeff. Want to come in?

Jeff: Sorry, Pinky Grey but I have 20 more orders to do.

Lexie: Pink Grey (she giggle.)

Meredith: Dye your hair pink and it can your name.

Susan: So Meredith, you have dog. How you get it because I can't imagine you and Ellis going get a dog after stories I heard you and your mom.

Die: Mrs. Grey that is actually a funny story. Deth, should tell that story.

Lexie and Molly: Tell it, tell it. (They pound table with their fork.)

Meredith: First, school gets out at 3:00 and my mother gets off at 8:00. Some nights, she gets never off. She made me walk home or how you see it the hospital. So I have 5 hrs. to walk home. One day, when I was nine. I was walking home from school when I saw a dog get bullied by 6 boys. The boys had tied 6 bottles to his tail. I gave the boys piece of my mind. After that I went nurse's station and asked if my mother was in surgery. One nurse said "Ice princess." I said "Yea." The nurse said "You have follower and we don't allow dogs in hospital expect service dogs." I ask "How I make this dog into a service dog." She said "It is impossible." I did the puppy face that works on everyone but my mother. She said "Okay, first you got to buy one those vest or make one. Second, you have train it." I said "Train how." She joked that I should teach it to use the toilet. I took her serious and when I told her that I train it to use toilet. She laughed and said "You are not much like your mom."

Lexie: You have a lot of nicknames.

Die: I would argee.

Meredith: Who sides are you on?

Die: Yours, but I am losing my best friend and I think that as your friend I should make sure you are go to good place. And your mother is a bitch.

Meredith: Die.

Lexie: What is a bitch?

Susan: A really bad person.

Die: What she is? And most people in this room know that.

Meredith: They don't. (point to two little girls.)

Die: You probably didn't at their age either. You were nine came to sense and started to hating mother.

Thatch: So Meredith, you still want be a doctor when you grow up because I remember your 4th halloween you dress up like a doctor?

Meredith: Yes and why you think I change my career choice?

Thatch: I didn't.

Meredith: So dad what you do?

Thatch: I am high school teacher.

Meredith: What happen to professor college job?

Lexie: Daddy, you were a professor?

Thatch: Yes and I got fired.

Meredith: Why?

Susan: I don't think we need get in that.

Molly: I'm tired.

Susan: Why won't you finish your pizza. Then you go to bed. I think Meredith ask Die to bring her sleepbag. So that you and Lex could sleep here tonight.

Lexie: Can we dad?

Thatch: I guess but Meredith in charge. I going get guys's pajammies.(He afraid that Meredith going change into Ellis and be mean to everyone. So far that hadn't happen.)

Aunt Sam: That went well. And by that I did that task for you that you ask for. Life is one heck of Roller coaster, wouldn't you argee Meredith?

Meredith: Yes and No, we are not talking that again. Living it was bad enough. (Meredith knew what Aunt Sam was talking about she talking about her sister's suicide attempt.)

Aunt Sam: You know , you should tell him.

Meredith: Why do you just tell me where he was?

Aunt Sam: No

Meredith: Why not?

Aunt Sam: I don't know where he was except that he was trap there. bye

Meredith: Bye.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	23. Meredith's Nightmare

Author's note: thank you, lostbutnotforgotten

Meredith's Nightmare

It was middle night, Meredith was sleeping and trying to have a good dream. But that was impossible when you have a miserable life.

Her nightmare

I was about seven in nightmare, I had spent the evening alone, made myself a sandwich for dinner and gone to bed. Then in the middle of the night she shook me awake. "Meredith get up. Right now." When she said it I could smell the vodka on her breath and I knew nothing good was coming. Knowing better than to question her I got up and followed her as she walked down to the kitchen.

On the counter there was a half empty bottle of vodka, an empty glass and a scalpel. I watched as she poured some more vodka into the glass, drank it, and then picked up the scalpel and sat down on the floor. She crossed her legs and beckoned for me to sit in her lap. It was very strange because she had never let me sit on her before. She never even touched me really. But sitting there was nice. I was afraid of what was coming next but for that one tiny moment it was so nice just to pretend that she loved me and was holding me; to pretend that she was about to pull out a bedtime story and smile at me while she read it.

When she started talking again her words were a little slurred. She said "Meredith whatever happens don't call 911. Do you understand me? If you call 911 you will be in trouble." That really scared me but I agreed. I knew if she didn't want me to do it she could stop me anyway. Then she said, "Be an extraordinary woman Meredith. I failed but you can still be extraordinary." Then she used the scalpel that was still in her hand to cut her wrists. I'd never seen that much blood before. When she was done she crossed her arms around me. It was the only hug she ever gave me. I'm pretty sure she was just trying to hold me in place, but still.

As we sat there in silence I knew I would have to call 911. I would get in trouble but it was better than her dying. I was afraid of what would happen to me if she died. Where would I go? Who would take care of me? She may not have loved me but she was still all I had. She had her arms around me so I knew I would have to wait until she passed out. So I sat there in her lap while her blood soaked through my pajamas and I waited.

I felt her arms start to slacken around me and then she slumped back against the counter and I knew it was time. I picked her hands up and set them on the floor and then I crawled out of her lap and walked over to the phone that was hanging on the wall. I had to stand on a chair to reach it. I picked up the receiver and with trembling hands called 911. I'd never disobeyed my mother before and in spite of everything that was happening I feared her wrath when she found out. When the operator asked me what was wrong I didn't want to tell him that my mother hurt herself so I just said she was hurt. That she wouldn't wake up. I told him that she was bleeding a lot. He told me not to worry and within minutes I heard the sirens approaching.

I heard the paramedics open the front door and yelled for them. They came in fast but halted when they got to the doorway to the kitchen. I heard one of them swear under his breath. . I could imagine they were a pretty gruesome sight. Me completely covered in blood and my mother on the floor having slid down some but still hunched against the counter with her arms open at her sides; my bloody footprints trailing away from her body. They only paused for a moment though and then they ran into the room and started working on my mother. They checked her neck for a pulse and then wrapped bandages tightly around her wrists. They picked her up and put her on a stretcher and while 2 of them took her out to the ambulance the third one came over to me. "Is your daddy home?" he asked. I just shook my head and tried not to cry. My daddy was definitely not here. "Okay sweety, you'll have to come with us then." He looked at me and when I didn't respond he just picked me up and carried me out to the ambulance.

Once we got to the hospital they took her off somewhere and it was more than a week before I saw her again. They cleaned me up and sent be to stay with Aunt Sam I had never heard of before. That when Meredith woke up from her nightmare. The problem was nightmare had actually happen.

She picks up her clutches and left the apartment. Once outdoor, she remembers how tiring walking with clutches is and she goes back to apartment to leave note. So someone can come get her. She knows where she is goes somewhere to cheer her up.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't. And I will find her faster this time I promise.


	24. Hospital's Nursery

Hospital's Nursery

Thatcher woke up to find something to eat. When he woke up, he remembers that he was in ex-wife's apartment and that his ex-wife rarely went groceries shopping while they were marry. So there probably, any food in the apartment excerpts vodka and Meredith's happy drink. He goes to fridge to find sodas, tequila, pizzas, and vodka in there. He closed fridge to find note said

Dear anyone reads this,

I have left the apartment. I think I know why my father and my mother got divorce and my mother probably lie to me with her story of the divorce. Now, I don't know who to believe and who not to believe. I wish the spirits would tell me who to believe and who not to but as spirits go only good for punish people like me who got no real parents who care about them. Their punishments are super harsh.

Deth

P.S. My mother hates babies.

Thatcher sits down at table with a cup of Orange soda and reads the note again tries seeing if there hidden message in note because how many kids do you know write in note what their mother hates. He finds that Meredith probably at some nursery in Boston. He figure that Meredith at the hospital's nursery. He goes to nursery at the hospital and finds Nick in wheelchair front of it.

Thatch: Hello, Nick, is Meredith here?

Nick: Yes, she is in there handle poo-masters.

Thatch: She really not like her mother.

Nick: Why did you think she was going like her mother?

Thatch: I don't know. I guess I thought Ellis raise a mini Ellis.

Nick: Raise? (he laughs.) Ellis had gold fish that goldfish would dead in a week.

Thatch: Who raise Meredith, then?

Nick: Hello, nobody.

Thatch: Meredith raised Meredith.

Nick: Yes.

Thatch: She hates me.

Nick: Yes.

Thatch: When am I going stop be right?

Nick: Isn't be father is be right most time.

Thatch: I guess you're right. So when Meredith going get out there?

Nick: When she gets in to a good mood which never?

Thatch: So when never?

Nick: I was joking. Don't that world so serious. Living dead was right about you. She will out in 20 to 25 min.

Thatch: Who?

Nick: Seriously, You don't know. Where were you when your ex-wife kicked you out?

Thatch: So you believe me.

Nick: Yes, and Meredith does believe you too. Well, when I ask her if she did, she says "No but I not not believe because I can see her do that. Don't go monk me about double negative I know about it."

Thatch: Why she did go in?

Nick: She didn't says but then again she never does. But I think something do with the living dead.

Thatch: Ellis, right?

Nick: Right,

Thatch: Why do you call her that?

Nick: Because her soul is dead but her body is still live.

Thatch: Why do you think her soul is dead?

Nick: She doesn't "do" emotions.

Thatch: No, she doesn't. I am going to go see Meredith now.

Nick: Bye

Thatch: Bye.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	25. Snapping

Snapping

Meredith is hang out in nursery of the hospital when her dad walks in.

Thatch: Hello, I am going to just cut chase. Why do you keep runaway from me?

Meredith: Not rocket science, Dad.

Thatch: No, not. (Nick walks in.)

Meredith: So why did you visit me until she was dead? Are you scary of my mother? I don't blame you most of intern are scary of her by end of first day with her. You know, They called her ice queen.

Thatch: Bye

Meredith: Bye

Nick: You shouldn't snap at him. He sound like really nice guy and living dead is real bitch.

Meredith: So you think I should apologize to him.

Nick No, I think you should talk to the wife.

Meredith: The wife name is Susan.

Nick: Okay, you should talk to Susan about you and I don't mean you about you. I she talk you about you.

Meredith: She doesn't know me.

Nick: True, but she might know little Mer or did he leave day you born?

Meredith: No, he left when was 5.

Nick:So she would know about you. Did he visit and how did he visit?

Meredith:Yes and he would call this lady name Adele make sure that she was watch me before me would come over. I remember one time he even show up drunk that when he stop visiting.

Nick: You are right he is scary of your mother. Who was Adele, your nanny?

Meredith: No, she was more complicate that.

Nick: How complicate we talk?

Meredith: See if you follow this she was or still my mother's ex-boyfriend's wife.

Nick: That is wrong and you were a tool for her. She use distract her from the affair. She and you have that in common.

Meredith: How we have that in common?

Nick: Your tool is these babies and thing that you try distract yourself from is your mother's suicide attempt.

Meredith: YOU KNOW THAT. (All babies in room started cry because she was yelling.) Look what you made me do.

Nick: You should of know that I knew about because I called her living dead.

Meredith: Please tell me that you didn't tell my father.

Nick: I left that for you. But call her that front of him. Bye

Meredith: Good-Bye. (She sat down in rock chair and start to work on make the babies quiet. )

Crystal: Two snap that low even for you and you wonder why we call you the ice princess.

Meredith: You think I should apologize both of those men.

Crystal: no, just the boy he is your friend, right? And for your father, is he is your daddy or your father?

Meredith: What do you mean?

Crystal: Father is a man who create you but your dad the guy who you talk to about boys and stuff. But your dad would have been Mr. Mom until he was kick out which makes even more even more wrong. To change topic, One day, you going to make a really good mother.

Meredith: I am not going to have kids.

Crystal: Why because of your mother that is a lame excuse. You just made this room quiet again and your mother couldn't that.

Meredith: Why not?

Crystal: Did you know Ellis Grey got no patience? And you, girl got patience for everybody you meet. Why that people just love to round you. Why I believe Ellis ran off your father.

Meredith: Thank you, Crystal.

Crystal: You're welcome.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	26. Apologize and goodbye

Apologize and good-bye

Meredith: Knock, Knock

Nick: You aren't allowed come in and I'm not speaking to you.

Meredith: Nick, you are 16 and you are act like a child.

Nick: So

Meredith: Just listen to me.

Nick: Ok

Meredith: I am sorry for snap at you earlier.

Nick: apologize accepted but I blame your parents and the time.

Meredith: Why?

Nick: One hour after you woke from your nightmare. The record, babies don't work.

Meredith: They work too.

Nick: What you mother says if she found out?

Meredith: She say "Meredith Elizabeth Grey, You are going soft." So what I am going soft. So what if able to give my heart away to a baby.

Nick: Well, nothing wrong that. Now get talk about your father.

Meredith: What about him?

Nick: He came alone without big bright shiny family. He didn't show up like last time.

Meredith: Your point.

Nick: Doesn't that make him go down on your list of people you hate.

Meredith: Yes

Nick: Why don't should give him a chance to go off list?

Meredith: No

Nick: You are being a coward.

Meredith: No, I am not.

Nick: Yes, you are and do you want to know as a coward?

Meredith: They 6 and 4 not going to remember today.

Nick: Remember, how long take to kick out Aunt Sam?

Meredith: Yes, 3 years.

Nick: You think you convince her this time?

Meredith: No.

Nick: Promise that you will talk to Susan.

Meredith: Yes, I promise.

Nick: I guess this good-bye.

Meredith: Bye and I will e-mail you.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	27. Surprises and secrets part 1

Meredith: Hello, Susan

Susan: Hello, Meredith

Meredith: Can ask you a question?

Susan: Sure

Meredith: You told me that my father thinks about me. Probably only thing my mother let him do. So spill.

Susan: Okay, where do I start?

Meredith: you lied.

Susan: No, just he tries to hide it.

Meredith: Oh

Susan: let me see, your birthday is Nov. 18

Meredith: Correct and that scary. How do you know that?

Susan: It is day your dad disappears every year. When I ask him about it, he told me about you. It kind of surprised me especially after see how good he was with Lexie.

Meredith: Where does he go?

Susan: I thought you would know.

Meredith: Well, he deathly doesn't come all way to Boston.

Susan: So how often does he visit?

Meredith: Believe it or not this is first time I seen since me and my mother move here.

Susan: That is just not right.

Meredith: I don't care he doesn't visit. (she lied.)

Susan: I would care if my dad was in my life. Where are you go now?

Meredith: To bathroom. (Thatcher and girls come in.)

Molly: Look I got ice cream.

Susan: Who brought that for you?

Molly: Daddy

Meredith: Oh sure, buy her ice cream. (she leave room.

Thatch: I can't win her. Can I?

Susan: You are making process.

Thatch: From What

Susan: 2 months ago back then she wasn't even talk to you.

Thatch: 2 months ago we live on opposite of country.

Susan: And now you live in same house or going to.

Thatch: I guess you are right.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	28. Surprise and secrets part 2

At park, Meredith walking Doc. When Die comes long to talk.

Die: Hi Deth, try still to hide that. (She looks over Meredith's shoulders at Meredith's note)

Meredith's note

Day- time act temp.

Monday- 6:36pm- throw up- 98.6

Tuesday- 6:36pm- throw up- 98.6

Wed.- 6:36pm- throw up- 98.6

Thus. - 6:36pm- throw up- 98.6

Friday- 6:36pm- throw up- 98.6

Etc.

End of Meredith's note

Meredith: Hi Die, and yes

Die: Why are still hide it?

Meredith: I am not sure want an abortion.

Die: Do you want to raise a kid?

Meredith: I am not sure.

Die: You think your ex-father would make you get an abortion?

Meredith: No, I don't know.

Die: Who know beside me?

Meredith: My medial file.

Die: So good percentage of hospital. Did you find out how long you are?

Meredith: Yes

Die: So good thing, your mother is dead. How long you are?

Meredith: Yes because means don't drag against my will. I am 10 weeks.

Die: So you agree that your mother is force to reck

Meredith: Yes

Die: She would she do it herself?

Meredith: No

Die: Then you choice.

Meredith: Abortion or homeless is not choice.

Die: Homeless not end of world.

Meredith: Says girl who is homeless.

Die: Homeless lesbian don't forget that.

Meredith: Come with me.

Die: Are you crazy Deth?

Meredith: No, I Have a house in Seattle that you live in alone.

Die: Is there food?

Meredith: No, abandon 7 years ago by my mother and me, surprise?

Die: Yes, and your ex-step mother were too on fact that he doesn't visit. So he must leave and not tell his family where he going.

Meredith: You have micorine in my mother's apartment

Die: Yes, it is my job as your sister.

Meredith: You consider me your sister.

Die: Yes, Deth you have lowest expectation yourself.

Meredith: Well, you too.

Die: Bye

Meredith: Bye

GAGA

Die goes to the apartment.

Thatch: Hello, Die.

Die: Hello, Grey family. (She starts goes through draws.)

Susan: What are looking for?

Die: Money.

Thatch: Why?

Die: Deth gave me house and I need to buy a plane ticket.

Susan: Who?

Thatch: Meredith

Susan: Why did Meredith give you house? How does Meredith have house?

Die: It's old; I don't want give to you and like always Meredith on bottom. I am homeless.

Susan: Why are you homeless?

Die: Lesbian?

Lexie: What is Lesbian?

Die: When you like women instead men and you are a woman. Got it?

Lexie: Yes.

Susan: Why you didn't your parents accept that you be lesbian?

Die: I am not surprise that they didn't accept me be lesbian. I am surprise they found out. There is one hole Meredith's plan.

Susan: What is that?

Die: Address. She forgot give the address.

Susan: Are your parents going miss you?

Die: I gone be a total 6 weeks and they haven't call police to look for me. Even they did, they have no lead.

Susan: Why?

Die: They never took any pictures of me.

Lexie: Why?

Die: They didn't want any ugly girl's picture.

Susan: You are not ugly.

Lexie: I think you look funky.

Die: Thank you Mrs. Grey.

Susan: Call me Susan.

Die: Thank you Susan.

Susan: Welcome.

Thatch: Why are you looking me for, Die?

Die: I want the address to the house that Meredith gave me.

Susan: And you think he knows.

Die: Yes, Do you know Mr. Grey?

Thatch: I live there for five years but you don't need that big of mask.

Susan: You are hiding something again.

Thatch: Maybe?

Die: Is he always hiding something?

Susan: No, but he is right now. Do you go to the house?

Thatch: Maybe? If you are so smart than what do I do there?

Susan: I don't know and I don't want know.

Die: What do you do there?

Thatch: Figure it out.

Die: Wait for your daughter.

Lexie: That sound petty boring.

Thatch: I do something besides waiting.

Susan: What?

Thatch: I Clean.

Susan: You clean whole house.

Thatch: Yes.

Susan: No wonder, you don't want help with chores for a week after you have been gone for a day.

GAGA

Die and Thatcher go to the park where Meredith is playing fetch with Doc.

Meredith: Hi, dad and Die. What you guys do here?

Thatch: Looking for you.

Meredith: Well, you found me.

Die: Your dad is interest guy.

Thatch: What are you do here at the park?

Meredith: Walk doc and playing fetch with him. It is part of my daily route.

Thatch: So you go to Hospital nursery, then here, and then school, right?

Meredith: Yes.

Thatch: No wonder, you always late to school. You have route that makes you late to school.

Meredith: Yes

Thatch: I found this note in your bag. Are you pregnant? (He hands the note to Meredith.)

The note

Day- time act temp.

Monday- 6:36pm- throws up- 98.6

Tuesday- 6:36pm- throws up- 98.6

Wed.- 6:36pm- throws up- 98.6

Thus. - 6:36pm- throws up- 98.6

Friday- 6:36pm- throws up- 98.6

Etc.

End of the note

Meredith: Yes, are you mad?

Thatch: No, because you are the daughter that I lost.

Meredith: Good, so what should I do?

Thatch: There are two choices.

Meredith: I thought three choices.

Thatch: There was you live with your mother.

Meredith: No, back then there was only one choice and that was hers.

Thatch: Oh, right. What would she make you do?

Meredith: Abortion.

Thatch: Do you want an abortion?

Meredith: I don't know.

Thatch: I help you raise it if you want keep it. Think about.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	29. box of letters

At Thatcher's home in basement, Meredith and Susan looking for a box.

Meredith: What are we doing down here?

Susan: We looking for a box?

Meredith: Why we looking for a box?

Susan: You will see.

Meredith: I think game better for Lexie.

Susan: No, sure for you he even wrote in will to someone find for you. Why you have no faith?

Meredith: My life never be too good. That weird for Lexie or Molly to try finds me.

Susan: Yes, it would be but your dad has some crazy rules like give the box and their number.

Meredith: So they would not said their name.

Susan: No, they would said their name but they wouldn't be allow to said how they were relative to you.

Meredith: That good. So let me get this straight, they go to one of my mother's hospitals and ask for Meredith Grey.

Susan: No, they ask for Dr. Meredith Grey, I think because first letter is address to founder of box and said that every years you want dress up like a doctor for Halloween.

Meredith: Did just he sew more fabric?

Susan: I don't know. Why do you ask?

Meredith: My mother said "He was lazy." and I want to know if she was lying.

Susan: Does she lying a lot?

Meredith: Yes, to interns.

Susan: To you?

Meredith: I don't know. I am going back upstairs.

Susan: Did you check the crib?

Meredith: No.

Susan: Maybe, you should check it.

Meredith: No, You check. I am going upstairs to go bed.

Susan: Okay. (She smiles, Meredith go bed.) Meredith, come back here I found it.

Meredith: Are you sure?

Susan: yes, let me read you first letter. (Meredith came downstairs little bit.)

Dear founder of this box,

In this box are series of letters. You notice that they all address to same person. This person is a doctor I believe. This person name is Meredith Elizabeth Grey.

Now, here are rules for give Meredith this box. Rule number one, do introduce your self but don't tell her you are relative to me. Rule number two give her your number but don't stay while she read letters in this box. And if you don't follow these rules, then you will be publish by her. How you will punish; this is question that I don't know answer to so don't ask me. And maybe, you will be punished and you follow rules.

Sincerely,

Thatcher

New letter (Meredith read this one to herself and Susan has gone upstairs.)

Dear Mer,

Hello, this Dad and I are going call Mer. I know you not coming or came to my funeral. Do I care? Yea and I know your mother would like me said no. You think I would said "no" and probably first time that you have heard of my death. I'm not going to make you come? No. Now, that answer probably not surprises you. Now, I really have gone insane record to your mother because I am rambling in a letter.

Now, I will keep to point. Maybe, I should write down my point, maybe, that will help. So here is my point, this box holds 22 letters that count this one and founder's letter. It is just letter that tell the founder how to find you. I wrote each letter on your birthday and Christmas, in a house that abandon. Only your birthday do I clean this house because I have a dream that I bump you on birthday and I said "hi, happy birthday Meredith." You know what weird in the dream you hate me. Yes, this house is your mother's. Why am I at this house? The dream and I don't want to anyone right now. So I am at place where nobody ever would look for me. And on Christmas, I stay here as long as take to write the letter.

What order do you read these letters? Bottom to top from now on because it will make more sense that way. By time, finish read these you will know who is person who gave this box, which I call the founder. I call the founder because they found this box.

Why I put these letters in this box and not mail them? I am easygoing and your mother told me not visit, call, or come around. Now, I mention it this box is probably category of come around. Do I care? No. Is she ever read this? I hope not. Even if I did mail them you wouldn't allow to read them when they came in mail.

Why did I leave? I thought I was kick out but your mind probably I left. She kicked me out because she had a new boyfriend and she wanted him to move in. If you don't believe me ask Dr. Richard Webber that was her boyfriend at the time. She went out with him because I had stop caring only her and started caring for you too. So what I am said is I got kick out for be a family man that is just wrong, right?

Did anything else happen that year? Yes, my dad died. We really close. He hated your mother and I didn't find out until close to time for him to die. He thought I did something wrong and I never told him until I start write these letters to you. I wrote first letter at the cemetery where he is buried, he is buried next to his wife that I never met because she die same day as I born.

Sincerely,

Dad

She digs for bottom and brought all of letters. Then she flip stack over. She start read top letter. After while, she realize all letters were least 2 pages and 2 letters equal one year. Even that her birthday was in November, her birthday letters end in June. And the other letters was written around Christmas. When she was done, she went upstairs and walks in her dad's study.

Meredith: These letters are really good. Why did you mail them?

Thatch: Because your mother told me not to and you really should learn to knock.

Meredith: Well, my mother never knocks.

Thatch: I know, maybe, that because I use kitchen table to check papers. There only one other problem I had with the kitchen table, can you guess?

Meredith: Anyone can walk in.

Thatch: No, you would sit at table with me and color in your coloring book but if I left room and when came back I find drawings on the papers that I was checking.

Meredith: Where are those papers now?

Thatch: On self over there, you can look at them.

Meredith: So what did you tell your students?

Thatch: I can't remember.

Meredith: You know that is a lame escuse for not calling, visiting and come around?

Thatch: Yes, it is. How about this have you ever done something bad repeatedly?

Meredith: yes. Do I have to tell about?

Thatch: No, answer these questions about it.

Meredith: Okay.

Thatch: first time, did you feel guilt?

Meredith: yes.

Thatch: second time?

Meredith: not so much.

Thatch: Would you agree eventually the guilt dies?

Meredith: yes and no

Thatch: How can it both?

Meredith:Well, if you do one night stand, doesn't matter how times you do it, you still feel guilt.

Thatch: Why do you feel guilt?

Meredith: Look on his face. So what is your point?

Thatch: I trying to explain why I didn't visit, call, or come around. Good night, Meredith

Meredith: Night, Dad

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	30. Parole officer

Author note: sorry about get around late but I had writer's block. Right now, I have writer's block about other story I am write. Other story is call Listen to your heart but I might change it to daddy's little princess.

Parole officer

Susan: Meredith, your phone ringing.

Meredith: Does it say who is calling?

Susan: No, bunch of numbers

Meredith: Ok

Susan: Here it is. (Meredith picks up her phone.)

Meredith: Hello.

John: Hello, I'm John and your new parole officer.

Meredith: So hi, John, Why is your group calling me for second time this year?

John: I'm sorry about your mother and that call about.

Meredith: What about her?

John: No, I mean I calling about her death and how it affects you because you are a kid.

Meredith: Oh, I thought your group didn't think I was kid any more since I was 11.

John: Sorry, I mean extra young adult.

Meredith: Next question.

John: Right. Do you miss her?

Meredith: No.

John: Then who are you live with?

Meredith: Do you already know answer this question?

John: Yes, I making I got right.

Meredith: Ok, then. I am living with my dad.

John: Here in your file that your father is not around.

Meredith: Well, he backs.

John: So how do you feel about that?

Meredith: It is fine.

John: Says in your file that you can't use the word fine.

Meredith: Okay. I Just don't know how to explain in another way.

John: I thought you were use to cover for the bad but I think you are said "not bad or good just fine."

Meredith: Actually, Good but not great.

John: Why did your father leave? How old were you?

Meredith: 5. I think he says, "I was kicked out."

John: Why?

Meredith: My mother didn't want me to get attach to anyone.

John: I didn't know that. How you find that out?

Meredith: I find out from people who me everything.

John: Who that?

Meredith: Nurses.

John: Where they hear from?

Meredith: My mother's scrub nurse.

John: How she knows that?

Meredith: Record to the story. My mother complained to her scrub nurse about me annoys her about do things with her. The scrub nurse said, "Why do you get your daughter a nanny?" My mother said, "Give my daughter someone she can attach herself to." The scrub nurse said "That one way to look at it but you could look at as someone who do thing with her. So she would not have go to you ask if you and her go do something together." My mother said "No."

John: Next question. How long as shortest person stay?

Meredith: Is that really one of the questions because it is kind of stupid question?

John: No, just curious

Meredith: Personal then.

John: Ok. Next question, why did you give her a funeral?

Meredith: Two reasons.

John: What are those reasons?

Meredith: I didn't need the funeral and not what she wants her sister and me believe.

John: Why didn't you need funeral?

Meredith: Like I said earlier my mother didn't want me to get attach to anyone.

John: Is hard to talk about her?

Meredith: Not really. Can I put you hold for second my sister just enter the room?

John: Sure

Lexie: Mom want me tell you that supper ready but she understand if you have to keep talk to John.

Meredith: Lexie just let me ask John if I can call back or is he done?

Lexie: Ok. (Meredith put the phone her ear and ask the question.)

John: Why don't you call me back later and we can talk some more.

Meredith: What if you are busy?

John: I won't be.

Meredith: Okay, Mr. Wolf.

John: How many times have we told you that wolf is not our last name?

Meredith: A lot, it what I call all my parole officers.

John: Bye, Meredith. It was nice talking to you.

Meredith: Bye, Mr. Wolf. (She hangs up.) Now, let go eat supper.

Lexie: Race you.

Meredith: Lexie, I can't run

Lexie: That why it would fun to race you.

Meredith: You're a mean little girl.

Lexie: No, I'm not.

Susan: Now, you too stop fight for supper ready or you too least pretend you too like each and be a family.

Meredith: We were fight, right Lexie?

Lexie: Right. (Susan shakes her head.)

Susan: So Meredith, how call with John?

Meredith: Actually, call as not end yet.

Thatch: Who John a boy?

Meredith: No, my parole officer

Thatch: Oh. Why?

Meredith: I have too many strikes.

Thatch: What each strike for?

Meredith: My Mother" death, Juvenile jail, and the accident

Thatch: Please explain last two.

Meredith: How about I explain middle one but not last, not on your life?

Thatch: Okay

Meredith: I got in Juvenile jail because steal all groceries on groceries list that I made.

Thatch: When?

Meredith: One day, when I got tired of hospital food which taste just like school food.

Thatch: I mean what age?

Meredith: On, 11

Susan: Did you ask your mom before going shopping?

Meredith: Yes, but I knew going in it was lost battle.

Susan: Why?

Meredith: Her Logic is if there food one place and you can always get there, then you don't need food anywhere else.

Susan: Do you agree?

Meredith: No, I think you have choices on where you can eat.

Molly: Is juvenile jail fun?

Meredith: no

Lexie: How?

Meredith: Uniforms, my mother didn't visit once, many levels, and is a jail.

Thatch: Can you explain the levels?

Meredith: I think about 5 levels. I am level 2, which means that I get one call every year to as check up.

Susan: That doesn't sound too bad.

Meredith: Level 5 is the worse because that means you have to stay there until you turn 18 and no one can see you.

Lexie: How person is level 5 go school?

Meredith: Online school.

Thatch: So how was everyone's day?

Molly: good

Lexie: good

Meredith: good

Susan: good

Thatch: good.

Lexie: We go to late my dance recital.

Meredith: Can I stay here finish talking to my parole officer?

Lexie: Don't you want come to my dance recital and watch me dance?

Meredith: No

Susan: We back at eight. (So as they left, Meredith pick up her phone and she push send twice. Then she asks for John.)

John: Hi, this is John.

Meredith: Hi John, this is Meredith and I like get back to conversation we were had earlier.

John: Okay, I like your attitude.

Meredith: Well, thank you

John: Wow, you got manners.

Meredith: Don't get use me used them.

John: Okay, But I'm still going to put it on your file. So how was dinner with your family?

Meredith: Okay

John: So where is your family?

Meredith: Why you ask?

John: Oh, it just seen quiet in background.

Meredith: My family went to my sister's dance recital.

John: Why did you go with them?

Meredith: It is rude to keep someone waiting. Now you asking are make me feel guilt about miss it.

John: Oh, sorry. If you want, you can delay this conversation some more.

Meredith: No, just she remind me of me everything ask my mother to come anything about me and not my mother.

John: So you would like to take off any strikes?

Meredith: Yes

John: Which one?

Meredith: My mother's death

John: Okay, do you remember how the accident?

Meredith: Yes, It happened on interstate we going to a dinner where she going get another Harper Avery Award for her work. All sudden, a driver crashes in our car and guess what?

John: He was drunk.

Meredith: No, he was talking on his cell phone.

John: Some people don't think do they?

Meredith: No, any more questions to fill out to get this strike take off.

John: No that strike is taken off the list.

Meredith: Thank you. I forgot who pay for this phone call again?

John: You, if you get bad grades this month and me if you get good ones.

Meredith: Right

John: So do you want to get take off any strike?

Meredith: How about my steal one?

John: Sorry, that strike is non-fundable

Meredith: Right

John: When you want me to call?

Meredith: Never

John: To have to call you, Meredith.

Meredith: Okay, day after the suicide attempt.

John: Are you sure you don't talk about that strike?

Meredith: Yes, sure it is personal.

John: Okay, I will call day after suicide attempt.

Meredith: Bye.

John: Bye.

Thatch: What suicide attempt?

Meredith: You scary me, Dad. Why you are in room?

Thatch: Bedtime. Please answer my question, what suicide attempt?

Meredith: Oh, happen long ago. So how Lexie do in dance recital?

Thatch: Great, please tell me about suicide attempt. Did you do it?

Meredith: No.

Thatch: Who then?

Meredith: Guess.

Thatch: Give me clue please.

Meredith: The person did, they believe that they had too, I believe.

Thatch: I don't think that was reason they did it.

Meredith: You weren't there. Who did it you think?

Thatch: Ellis.

Meredith: We have a winner.

Thatch: Well, time for bed. What story you want me read to you?

Meredith: Dad, don't you think little older I'm for a bedtime story.

Thatch: No, you think you too older?

Meredith: Yes.

Thatch: Good night.

Meredith: Night

Author note: Sorry, it got so long. It wrote itself. Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	31. Author note 7

Another note: Hi, mumbles here,

No, this not a chapter. Just question that I have.

why is no one sent in reveiws? ( I do read them try to put them in my work just I forget to say thank you a lot when I do.)

Review tell me by 10/28/10. I don't feel like anyone is listen if you don't.


	32. Author note 8

Another note: Hi, mumbles here,

No, this not a chapter. I have question for this story.

what you think Susan would say to make Meredith come home?

Review tell me by 12/2/10. I don't feel like anyone is listen if you don't.

thanks,

Mumbles


End file.
